


Twin Songs

by Kokoai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Karaoke, M/M, Wall Sex, top Riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Standing on stage and singing as idols couldn't compare to the feeling of being together in a small karaoke room. Away from public eye and having the freedom to simply be themselves.





	Twin Songs

The room was nothing more than a small cube. Nothing at all like the extravagant stages idols were accustomed to, but it was intimate in ways a stage never could be. There weren’t sixty-thousand sets of eyes on them here, instead there was only one. Yet that had Riku shaking more than he had during any live. Although that mostly had to do with who it was.

Trembling fingers clicked through the song list. Riku had known weeks ago what song he would sing first. He’d been secretly practicing for this. He tried to select the song and get it started before his partner could see the name. The machine, however, was not on his side and had lagged just long enough for his partner to smirk and make a small noise in the moments before the first notes hit.

The sheer amount of effort it took for Riku to keep his eyes on the screen was immense. Not that he needed to see the lyrics. He knew Up to the Nines like the back of his hand, from every word, note, and vocal shift. Never had there been an audience until tonight.

Part way through the song, Riku made the mistake of glancing at Tenn who wore the softest look that utterly betrayed his usual calm and cool persona. Riku expected the expression to vanish the moment Tenn realized he was looking, but instead Tenn’s eyes went half-lidded and his lips starting mouthing the lyrics.

Riku had been focused back on the screen— his only hope to not utterly break key and ruin his weeks of practice— when a hand came over his hip. Tenn was right behind him and softly singing with him. Low enough to not overpower him but just loud enough to be a baseline for Riku to keep himself in tune.

By the last word, Riku was fulling leaning back into Tenn. His free hand had slid into Tenn’s. At the last note Tenn pressed a deep kiss to Riku’s lips. After a few moments of debate, Riku shifted in order to slide his arms around Tenn’s neck and pull himself flush. The last time they’d been able to be this close was a ‘misstep’ during rehearsal.

For a moment after the song, their eyes locked and the air felt heavy. They were so accustomed to their lives as idols, that the thought of an actual private moment felt surreal. This wasn’t a dream though, for at least an hour they could be themselves freely and without fear of anyone seeing the way their hands grasped each other, nor the way their lips would softly press against each other.

Within the space of this room they could shower affection to their hearts desire. They couldn’t erase the thought that if fans knew about them that would be a career ender for both of them. But just as the secret of them being twins had been kept from the public, the secret of them being lovers would be kept too.

Tenn gingerly took the mic from Riku’s hand. As much as he wanted to kiss Riku again, he had other plans he couldn’t put off any longer. Tenn moved towards the box and scrolled through to find the song he wanted. Was it a new addition made available by request of Anesagi Kaoru? No one would know for sure. But when Tenn made a plan he went through with it.

Tenn found his song quickly, and moments later tears were already staining Riku’s cheeks. Tenn held the mic loosely, his attention primarily focused on Riku. He came close, an arm wrapping around Riku’s waist as he sang Septet for... as if it were his song.

Now more than ever, Riku understood why people called Tenn an angel. The way he smiled and his eyes sparkled, he glowed in ways no human should be able to. Riku’s chest tightened knowing this expression was meant only for him. Hearing his song in Tenn’s voice left his entire body tingling.

All too soon the song came to an end and Tenn visibly relaxed. Well, his shoulders slumped a hair and his face softened. But to anyone that knew him well, they’d see the difference like night and day. Riku shook his head of distracting thoughts and took the mic.

They went through a handful of other songs, some by other idols they admired, some duets that gave them an excuse to sing together, and ones that were simply fun to sing.

This last song wasn’t one Riku had really practiced, but he’d sang it once and he knew Tenn wouldn’t be expecting it now. Riku couldn’t quite handle singing all three parts, nor could he sing like Tenn could, but he’d hoped that his version of Secret Night would still leave an impression. As the beginning notes hit, he tucked hair behind his ear before focusing on Tenn. He never could find the right words to properly express his feelings towards the man that had been his world. He only hoped that his feelings shined through his singing.

After all those days in hospitals of Tenn singing to Riku, to be able to sing for Tenn like this, well Riku feared he couldn’t restrain the tears welling up. Despite the trembling in his hands, his voice stayed strong, his lips pushing out each word with the energy of his feelings behind them.

His distress must have been visible though because mid verse Tenn stood up and slowly crossed to Riku, wrapped a hand over his and began slowly singing along. Just like they had during Up to the Nines except this time the air was different. The hand sitting on Riku’s hip coaxed him closer until they could hold a sheet of paper between them. Tenn’s lips matched the movement of Riku’s perfectly, even though he had lost tempo with the song. Part of Riku wanted to quit, to leave the song unfinished and come back when he could do it properly. He couldn’t stop with Tenn here though.

Silence filled the room, their bodies still so close that Riku couldn’t tell who’s heartbeat he felt. The mic was discarded somewhere and a hand cupped his cheek. Tenn was soft and warm. Memories of Tenn petting his hair to help him sleep floated to the surface. They’d always held hands until Riku’s let go as he did finally sleep. Those times the grip had been loose and relaxed; he’d never expected Tenn to ever not be there. Now, Riku’s hand clutched Tenn’s tight, fearful that this dream could end at any moment. That Tenn would walk away again.

“Riku,” he hummed in response, barely registering that his name had been said at all.

“Can I...kiss you?”

“You don’t have to ask when it’s just us you know.” Riku smiled brightly, his heart would always pound to see Tenn so flustered and nervous. That pounding would always grow every time their lips met, even for the briefest of moments.

“If Tenn-nii wants to kiss it should at least be a proper kiss.” Riku huffed.

“Then maybe I should let you do it.” Tenn’s voice right beside Riku’s ear made him shiver.

Riku swallowed hard and met Tenn’s glance. He snaked his arms around Tenn’s neck as if he’d need leverage before he slowly, incredibly slowly, leaned in. He stopped just a hair before their lips would meet, flicked his eyes back up to Tenn’s as if to make sure this was okay— even though Tenn had asked— before finally pressing their lips together.

In a single moment Riku felt himself unwinding. For a few seconds they remained still, waiting for each other to either push forward or back out. When Riku felt Tenn’s fingers tremble against his back did he muster the strength to kiss Tenn deeper. Each time Riku pushed another kiss, Tenn took a step back. Only a handful of kisses in and he’d hit the wall.

Desperation was not something one ever expected from Nanase Riku and Tenn wasn’t sure he’d ever actually seen what that looked like. Until now.

Riku’s eyes were closed as he focused on where his hands were moving to, the rhythm his lips moved against Tenn’s at, the way their breathing managed to sync up as if it were only natural, and all the little ways their bodies curved against each other. To say the least, Riku was drunk on the existence that was Kujo Tenn.

Even braced against the wall, Tenn felt weak. Having Riku so close, being able to touch Riku anywhere, everywhere made him swallow hard. His hands hovered around Riku’s waist, no matter if they were in open mouth kisses at this point, Tenn still found himself questioning if he deserved to touch Riku. The more Riku pushed against him and explored with his hands, the closer Tenn’s hands got until finally he’d brushed the small of Riku’s back.

Riku pulled back to rest his forehead against Tenn’s. His breathing heavy already.

“I…want your hands on me.” Riku sounded embarrassed. Whether that would be to Tenn touching him or simply admitting it, Tenn wasn’t sure but he knew he needed to tuck away all his hesitation and doubts.

At first his hand started on Riku’s head, slowly petting his hair before sliding down to his cheek, then along his jaw, down his neck, and down the line of Riku’s v-neck shirt. Tenn dared to poke a single finger underneath the neckline. A karaoke room was hardly the place for what they were already doing and it had taken a minute for that to click in Tenn’s head.

“Do you have work tomorrow?” Tenn asked.

“Not till later.” Riku could barely get the words out with Tenn’s hand on his thigh.

“Come back to my room then?” Riku nodded against his neck.

Luckily their choice of karaoke place wasn’t far from Tenn’s place. He wouldn’t admit to having picked the place in the event the night went this direction. As short as the walk was having to make it without touching was agonizing for them both. They walked close enough that their hands could ‘accidentally’ brush every so often. That only made them want more though.

Once inside the apartment, desperation hit both of them in full force. Who kissed who first didn’t matter. All they cared about was feeling the other against them again. Tenn found himself backed against a wall once more. Then suddenly he was cold.

Riku dug around in his bag to retrieve two items, a foil square and an unlabeled bottle. Tenn blushed at the sight of him holding such things and smiling.

“I guess I should thank Yamato for slipping these in here.”

“...Please let’s not talk about anyone else right now.”

Tenn’s hands found Riku’s shoulders as he came back to almost immediately start undoing Tenn’s pants. Once those had fallen he kicked them aside while Riku lowered himself to the floor.

“Riku you don’t—” he couldn’t stifle the moan that came from Riku pressing his lips against Tenn’s still clothed erection.

“You enjoy it though so I want to do it.” Tenn thought it absolutely torturous that Riku could look so cute and radiant even in that position. Riku was slow to slide his hands up Tenn’s legs all while pressing more kisses to his groin. With fingers hooked under the band of Tenn’s underwear, Riku starting trailing his lips down to each newly exposed expanse of skin.

The coarse hairs almost tickled Riku’s nose but he also enjoyed the sensation. He continued dragging his nose around the area until he came to the base of Tenn’s cock. Debate washed over him of whether to keep his eyes on where his tongue lapped, or watching the shift in Tenn’s face as he slowly went up his length.

Tenn had brought a hand to his mouth, teeth against a knuckle. Someone within IDOLiSH7 had to be giving Riku pointers. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know who it was, but whoever had taught him to swirl his tongue around as he bobbed definitely deserved some gratitude. With each inch that slid into Riku’s mouth, Tenn kept an eye cracked. Just a single sign of distress, a single sputter would be enough.

“Make sure...to control...your breathing.” Tenn managed between breathes. Riku hummed with his mouth full and Tenn could have been done then if he were even a bit more worked up. With Riku holding him by the hips and continuing to make so much eye contact, Tenn was sure he wouldn’t last long as is.

Doing this for too long would surely also be problematic for Riku as well. However, the fluttering eyes, flushed cheeks, and frantic hands showed no signs of slowing down. He pulled back briefly for a deep breath before resuming and Tenn worried that that meant they should stop. Paranoia mixed with euphoria was a strange feeling that left his brain unable to decide anything.

Each passing second he twitched more and more. If Riku kept up this pace then he really wouldn’t—

“Ah, Ri...ku” embarrassment rushed over him. He hadn’t meant to finish in Riku’s mouth but his climax came quicker than anticipated. That embarrassment grew tenfold when he heard Riku swallow.

“You really shouldn’t…”

“Huh? But Tenn-nii tastes sweet…”

_“You shouldn’t be able to say things like that.”_ Tenn couldn’t get the words out. His gaze fixed on Riku’s tongue tracing his lips. Riku held a finger against his lips, his eyes cast downward. Heavy breathing filled the space around them and Tenn wondered if he should be concerned. Until Riku’s glistening eyes flicked up.

“Tenn-nii….I want....” he bit his fingertip, cheeks brighter than before.

“I can’t give you want you want if I don’t know what it is.” Tenn managed as he set a hand atop Riku’s head.

“I....want t-to be inside…” Blood rushed straight down to Tenn’s groin. He didn’t need Riku to finish the sentence but _oh did he want to hear it._

“Hm?” He ruffled Riku’s hair.

“...Tenn-nii…” Tenn hummed as he took Riku’s chin between thumb and index finger. Slowly he lifted Riku’s head.

“I want...to be inside Tenn-nii.” Tenn shivered. Riku’s voice dripped with desperation but the words were spoken so incredibly soft.

Tenn had been armed with a witty response, but that vanished when Riku’s hand skimmed his inner thigh. Everywhere Riku’s fingers went left a tingling sensation behind. That feeling running under his balls lead to another erection. An unfiltered moan followed the light press behind his sack.

“Ri—” his breath hitched. Riku’s hand had left. Tenn absolutely swallowed the whine.

“Wait just a minute okay?” The way Riku spoke could have given anyone a toothache.

Riku flipped the top on the almost forgotten bottle from earlier and squeezed a generous amount between his first three fingers. Once Riku had returned, Tenn hooked a leg around his hip and pulled him in. There came a long moment where Riku stared at Tenn, as if forgetting what they were doing. Tenn cleared his throat, and maybe rolled his hips ever so slightly, before Riku came to.

Wasting not even a moment, Riku slid one finger in to the second joint. Tenn gasped sharply. Part of him hated how much he clutched at Riku’s shoulders from so little. Now Riku went slow, twisting and prodding before pushing deeper. Plenty of forewarning given before he pushed a second finger, and eventually the third. With each added digit, Tenn braced himself more and more against the wall. He had both legs wrapped around Riku at this point. Riku’s other hand supported his lower back.

Tenn had clamped his eyes shut, drowning in the already building euphoria. Cracking an eye open even half way was no easy task but well worth it to see Riku’s soft smile.

“Tell me when you’re ready?” Riku’s head tilted at the same time that he twisted his fingers. Tenn’s breaths were shallow, desperate gasps.

“Whene-ever you a-are.” he could barely speak without the words morphing into a moan.

“I don’t want to risk hurting you.”

“You won’t.”

Riku hummed and gradually pulled his fingers out. Removing the foil packet from his pocket was easy enough, but he needed Tenn’s help in actually tearing it open. Riku stammered in asking Tenn to hold it so that he could get his pants off. Truthfully, this whole process would have been easier if Riku lowered Tenn, or if they moved to a bed, but neither wanted to spend the time moving when they were right here.

Lining himself up proved difficult when Riku couldn’t see things. The shifts in Tenn’s breathing became his indication that he was in position, and after adjusting to hold Tenn two handed, he rolled his hips enough to push just the tip in.

Shivers ran up Tenn’s spine. His head hit the wall. Not even Gaku could get him so breathless so quick.

“Riku.” his lust dripped call lead to Riku’s eyes closing before he pushed bit by bit until his entire length was in Tenn. He leaned in to lap at a nipple. Having Tenn so tight around him left him perfectly content to stay still. At least until Tenn’s hips wiggled.

“How do you want it tonight?” Riku asked with lips against Tenn’s skin.

_Hurry. Faster. Make me scream._ Were the words in Tenn’s head, but he couldn’t bring himself to say them for fear of Riku pushing himself.

“Just like this.”

Riku picked up a bit more momentum. He hummed against Tenn’s lips, syncing his thrusts to the rhythm made by their lips. Every one of his own muscles worked to keep Tenn braced and leave as little burden on Riku. Slow and steady, but _deep_ thrusts pushed Tenn closer and closer to the edge. Hearing his name moaned again and again only pushed him faster.

With a strained, cracked moan, Tenn came on both their stomachs. He bit his lip to hold back the whines that came with each last thrust as Riku chased his climax. Riku gasped and threw his head back when he did orgasm.

His arms and legs trembled but he feared movement would mean dropping Tenn. Thankfully Tenn knew this and carefully unwound himself, stumbled a little as he put weight on his legs again, and then wrapped his arms around Riku’s waist.

Most of Riku’s weight went into him leaning on Tenn. They slowly made their way to the bathroom where Tenn took it upon himself to clean them both up while the bath filled.

Riku got into the water last, his back to Tenn’s chest. Tenn slide his arms around Riku’s waist and their hands found each other instantly.

“You really have gotten stronger.” Tenn said while he rested his head on Riku’s shoulder.

“You’ve become even more amazing.” Riku leaned his head back until he bumped Tenn’s.

Nothing could undo all the pain and loneliness Tenn had caused by leaving all those years ago. He could only walk forward with Riku as they were now, hand in hand and ensure Riku never felt like that again.


End file.
